Home
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Her azure eyes looked over him and there was no hatred or pity or even envy, there was understanding and compassion hidden behind a veneer of cold. And that was when he knew he found his home.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones

**Summary: **Her azure eyes looked over him and there was no hatred or pity or even envy, there was understanding and compassion hidden behind a veneer of cold. And that was when he knew he found his home.

**Shiori's Rant: Hints of BB in here, as well as JA. But I love Zach! So effing much!! **

**~)~**

_**Home**_

**By: Shiori-chan**

**~)~**

When he was younger, almost 24 he recalls, he was a mess. He'd advanced in all his class and was well on his way of getting to PhD's, but he was a mess. He had been turned down from many facilities to utilize his own talents; pretty soon he would be broke. He hung his head in foreshadowed disappointment as he entered the latest of his desires. This place had been his first choice, but now he knew (_it was painfully obvious_) that he would never get into this grandeur place. Housing his idol, Doctor Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist that had written a book and been idolized by all. He took small steps, fear still controlling him, as he walked through the sliding doors.

The Jeffersonian. It had tall ceilings, bustling people musing over the day and all their accomplishments. With its technology and tall platforms he swore he died from shock. His wiry frame shook as he stepped up to a man with curly hair and a slight beard. His eyes were warm and looking over longingly at a beautiful brunette with brown liquid eyes.

" Uhm, where might I locate Dr. Brennan?" He asked a politely as he could, the man regarded him carefully before smiling.

" Ah! You must be Zachary Addy, the new intern." He winked at Zach, "My name is Jack Hodgins!"

" It is very nice to meet you." He was curt but sincere, waiting for the odd man to point him to Dr. Brennan.

After giving him very clear instructions Zach set off to his destination. Step after step drummed in his ears as he reached a large glass door where a beautiful woman with sky blue eyes and deep brown hair sat, her stick figure hunched over papers as she bit her lip. Zack knocked on the door; he would show nothing but the utmost respect.

The woman looked up, her detached eyes coming back into focus. He often felt that way when he examined bones. She smiled slowly as motioned for him to come in. He opened the door and stepped in.

" Have a seat Mr. Addy." She said her voice was low and curt but calm. He took a hesitant seat in front of the large desk. Dr. Brennan folded her hands in front of her face before rest her chin on them.

" I believe so." His own voice seemed controlled but he was shaking. She could see that.

Dr. Brennan looked at him with analyzing eyes. Her azure eyes looked over him and there was no hatred, pity, or even envy, there was understanding and compassion behind a veneer of cold. She handed him a letter, it was crisp and folded. Opening the paper he was sure he would see '_I'm sorry but we have decided to forgo your request.'_

Instead there were black words with words that seemed impossible.

_Dear Mr. Addy,_

_I have accepted your request to be my assistant. I selected you for your incredible knowledge as well as your desire to learn and the knowledge that you may find a home here. Though I warn you that this is not the most controlled environment you could find it is a warm place of laughter and joy. I hope you become a part of our family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

His eyes, brown and wide, were sparkling. He smiled brightly, showing his pearly whites to the woman who made his dreams come true, " Oh thank you Dr. Brennan!"

Temperance laughed as she showed him around, pointing this way and that. But all Zach could think of was that he finally was in a place he wasn't sure he could call home, but it would be close enough.

Eventually he grew, his voice was deeper somehow and his eyes were much more criticizing. But his heart has become one with the Jeffersonian and all those who inhabit it.

Hodgins: His new good friend that spoke of conspiracies and secret societies, with bright eyes and the same ideas of 'experiments' as he himself did.

Angela: The kind woman who was bright and exuberant as she and Hodgins were on-off dating. She had an eye for beauty shown in all her drawings.

Cam: The head, the leader, the woman that joked with him and helped him with an iron fist but a warm heart. Her smile made him feel like maybe he wasn't such a failure.

Agent Booth: The man that stole Dr. Brennan's heart with his charming smile and kind actions. He paid little to no attention to them, calling them squints but when it came right down to it he stood and fought for them. He was a strong man with a strong ability to love.

And finally…

Dr. Brennan: The most important person to him, overriding even his mother, with her same views as him and the same way of looking at the world. The woman who looked at him with love and hearth that made him hurt a bit less. Made his heart unbreaks just a bit and made the word failure a little less condemning. She stood by him and him, her.

Then Gormagon approached him with words of secrecy. But all he thought of when he joined were the words haunting him with a deep voice and cold eyes that accompanied.

'_If you become my apprentice, I shall not harm her…I will not harm your precious Doctor.' _

He joined readily, to keep her safe. He knew she would understand, she always did, and then when she and Agent Booth married he would be there. She would smile at him with kind eyes and a finally happy smile. And all would be well.

He was sure of it.

_There is nothing sadder than a broken soul; except maybe he who believes the soul…._

**MOCK NOTHING!!!**

**Lub,**

**Shiori-chan =3**


End file.
